


Little Monster

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fighting Kink, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "What can I say?" Negan chuckled. "I like it when you're jealous." He kissed Carl, shaking his arms arounf his waist. "And I can change the rules, but why do that when I can have you like this. All angry and snarling. Just like the day you gunned down two of my men.""Sick." Carl hissed, slamming Negan against the wall. "You think me killing them is hot. Murder gets you off."





	Little Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Like always Carl is 18/19

The door slammed shut behind them, Negans body pressed tightly against the wooden door. Carls slim fingers curled around the leather of his jacket and yanked him closer. Negans hands slid around Carls waist, pulling him closer when he meant to pull him away. Negan meant to do a lot of things, but Carl always seemed to get in the way. In fact, right now Carl was in the way. The kid was going to kill him. 

"Carl.." Negan breathed out when Carl pulled away. The younger boy kissed down his neck, yanking the leather jacket off of Negans shoulders. "Baby, hey.." Negan panted, tilting his head back and resting it against the wall, looking up at the dark ceiling. "I need to go out-"

"You've had to go out every single day this week." Carl looked up at him. Hungry. "You always say I'm your favorite wife then you give me the least amount of time." Carls fingers dug into Negans sides. "Its. Not. Fair. I want my time with you." 

Negan chuckled, looking down at Carl. He reached down and gripped his wrists, pulling them away. Carl still clawed desperately trying to get a hold of Negan again. "Baby, you know I have to be with them. There are rules. There is a system. And I know you think my system is bullshit, but it works. I keep the ladies happy and they keep me happy and the world keeps turning." 

"You!" Carl yanked his arms away. "You made these rules. You can change them you just won't for some god forsaken reason." Carl was on Negan again, kissing him hungrily and grabbing at his body, digging his nails into every part he touched. Carl left marks, just like the zombies. Sometimes Negan thought the kid was sicker than them. 

"What can I say?" Negan chuckled. "I like it when you're jealous." He kissed Carl, shaking his arms arounf his waist. "And I can change the rules, but why do that when I can have you like this. All angry and snarling. Just like the day you gunned down two of my men."

"Sick." Carl hissed, slamming Negan against the wall. "You think me killing them is hot. Murder gets you off." 

"And you wouldn't have it any other way." Negan slammed Carl against the wall, looking him up and down. "Now, let go." 

Carl only gripped him tighter. "You always tell me I'm a child. I guess it's time to act like one." He pushed up on the balls of his feet and kissed Negans jaw, smiling when his scruff scratched Carls lips and cheeks. "I don't do sharing." He bit Negans ear lobe and tugged on it. "I take what I want when I want it." 

"You're a spoiled brat." Negan chuckled. "Did your daddy make you that way? Buy you all the things you want? Praise you?" 

"If by daddy you mean you, then yes." Carl kissed Negan hard, causing him to stumble back before regaining his balance. "I loved comics when I was a kid."

"Mhm." Negan relaxed against Carls body. What harm could come from indulging in this? The hottest boy around was climbing all over Negan, begging for him. And Negan was only a man.

"Harley Quinn was always called 'daddy's little monster.'" Carl was watching Negan. Waiting for a reaction. Waiting for Negan to indulge just a little more. That way he would be in control. 

"Oh, yeah?" Negan chuckled, stroking Carls hair. "Is that what you are, darling? You're daddy's little monster?" 

Carl pushed into his touch, closing his eyes and nodding. "Mhm. 'M all yours, daddy." He was more gentle this time, kissing Negan softly, as if he was teasing. "Now come give your little monster what he wants." 

"Honey." Negan pulled away. "I can't. I have to go out and collect supplies. You know that." He cupped Carls cheeks, kissing his forehead. "But I will be home before you know it."

Carl scoffed. "Yeah, bashing people's skulls in and beating zombies to death is really hot. I'll make sure to jerk off thinking about that while you're gone."

"Don't be a bitch. This is my job. You know that. I have to kill zombies and get supplies. It keeps this alive. I'm a savior-"

"You're mine first." Carl whispered, kissing underneath his ear. "My daddy first. Their savior second." 

Negan looked down at his hips, where Carls fingers were looped through the belt loops of his jeans. "Mhm." He smirked. "Now, get off." 

"I'm trying." Carl whined against his neck, soft lips moving across all of Negans sweet spots. It's like the kid had them memorized. "But you keep mentioning wives and zombies and its a real mood killer." 

"Glad the apocalypse is a turn off for you." Negan moved Carls hands away, kissing his head again. "Maybe you aren't as sick as I thought." 

"Might need to rethink that then." Carl crossed his arms over his chest, looking up at Negan. "Get back fast. I'm already pissed enough."

"Okay, okay." Negan chuckled. He turned around and pulled the door open, smiling to himself as he walked down the hall. "I love an angry wife."


End file.
